


Home

by Lyn_x



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn_x/pseuds/Lyn_x
Summary: Inspired by Hot Stuff-Donna Summers
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong
Kudos: 40





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with 80's Banana Fish. I'm obsessed with 80's music. I'm obsessed with guessing the kind of music the boys would have listened to in the 80's.
> 
> ⚠️ : More of a plot outline than actual fic

Ash locked the door as quietly as he could. "What's with the mus-?"  
"Shhhhh" Shorter hushed. He was hiding behind the wall, peering into the kitchen. Ash looked past Shorter.  
Eiji was dancing around the kitchen lip syncing Donna Summers into a wooden paddle.  
"Hot Stuff!" He sang out.  
The blonde and mohawk struggled to hold their amusement in. It was just too adorable how much feeling the Japanese man put into the only lyrics he could actually sing along to.  
They waited but secretly hoped they wouldn't be noticed as they admired the swaying of their lover's hips. The sight of coming home to him will never cease to amaze either of them.  
Ash had Eiji staying with him in one of his more lowkey downtown apartments but the two found themselves basically living with Shorter at Nadia's. They had been there so long, Eiji had begun to domesticate the already tiny cramped room by framing and hanging Polaroids everywhere. When he started adopting plants they figured they were ready and needed to move out together, much to Nadia's dismay. She couldn't, more like wouldn't let go of Eiji.  
They were obviously still riding the high of coming home to each other. It feels different than before though. This apartment holds the promise of a lasting future together.  
Despite how domestic the two young gang leaders have become they still had hoods to run.  
Recently they had been having trouble with a major neighboring gang that wasn't too fond of the alliance between Downtown and ChinaTown.  
Eiji stayed behind this time as Ash and Shorter decided to personally attend to the matter themselves. Fortunately enough everything was resolved without bloodshed but at a cost. They had been away for two and a half weeks, the longest time yet.  
The young bosses were desperate to go home. Once everything was over they left all and any loose ends for Alex and Sing to tie up and rushed back.  
Every night at the same time Shorter and Ash called Eiji to give him some peace of mind and the two were hoping to make it back before then to surprise their anxious lover.  
"Don't want...night...my own!" Ejii practically cried out the lyrics startling them out of their haze.  
Shorter and Ash shared a guilty look.  
The purple haired man nodded toward the kitchen.  
"Did somebody order some hot stuff?!" Taking the lead and dancing his way to his lonely lover.  
The surprised japanese man dropped the paddle, finally taking notice of them  
"Two orders of hot stuff coming right up baby" sang Ash following suit.  
"H-how long have you been standing there?!"  
"Long enough" said Shorter grabbing Eiji by the hips, swaying with him.  
Ash came in from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling into Eiji's neck "We missed you."

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting.  
> Will try to improve over time.


End file.
